


What are you doing New Years Eve?

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: Klaus and Caroline split up right before the Holiday's due to a misunderstanding, is a reconciliation possible?





	What are you doing New Years Eve?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!! Your request was so unique and fun, I hope you like what I came up with! Song included as per your request, and it was really great to craft a drabble around it. Enjoy <3.

Caroline huffed, throwing yet another dress to the side in her closet. It was starting to sink in that absolutely nothing in her wardrobe would be good enough to wear that evening. Not for the torturous evening she was about to have.

Everything was paling in comparison to the custom dress that she had designed for herself to wear that night. A dress now unwearable because it was created to match a certain someone’s tuxedo and tie combination, a plan that was now strictly off the table.

“Oh god, Caroline. If you’re that bothered, just don’t go! I’m sure Rebekah will understand, probably more than most actually.” Katherine said, having grown tired of her best friend’s mood while she sorted for something to wear.

“I can’t do that to her, Kat. It’s her first year hosting the annual Mikaelson Christmas ball since Esther and Mikael divorced, and she’s been working so hard on it. I can’t just not show up.” She replied sadly, before her tone going sour once more. “Ugh, but does he have to be there too?”

Katherine choked back a laugh, holding her afternoon mug of coffee close to her face to conceal her expression. “Well he is her brother, ergo a Mikaelson. It’d be awfully suspicious if he were absent from his family’s annual gathering.”

Caroline grumbled to herself, shuffling through her racks of dresses before stopping at a satin, emerald green dress, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Yeah well, my life would be a lot easier if he decides not to show up.”

“Speaking of not showing up, how glad are you that Enzo left New York on business?” Katherine carefully brought up. Knowing that Enzo’s appearance at this event would’ve made an already complicated night, even more the case.

Caroline let out an almost embarrassingly loud groan of delight at that fact.

“How glad am I that my ex from college who’s mere presence ruined my relationship with Klaus won’t be at the party? Trust me, I couldn’t be more overjoyed.” She replied, having maneuvered over to her section of shoes.

“Okay, I know you’ve been dramatic since we were kids, but that’s gotta be a new level even for you, Care.” Katherine witted. “You and I both know that Klaus ruined everything all on his own, no point in denying it.”

“Sue me, if it’s just hard still for me to process.” She started, “that someone I dated for almost a year, someone that I thought I would---” she paused, choking back tears, that she’s certain she’d never be short of when it comes to talking about him. “That someone I thought I would marry, Kat, that he’d be so cold.” She revealed.

“I figured he was always cold.” Katherine countered, but was met with Caroline profusely shaking her head.

“Well, he never was with me. And god, you should’ve seen the way he looked at me. It was like I was nothing more than a girl off the street. He was supposed to trust me.”

“According to Elijah, he hasn’t been able to get ahold of Klaus for weeks. Apparently none of them have. So who knows, maybe you’ll get your wish and he won’t show up.”

Caroline shook her head again, a glassy look to her eyes from the tears she was holding back.

“No.” She denied firmly, “he might not have known who I truly was, given how much of his trust I didn’t have. But I know him, and he’ll be there.” She finished, an unmistakable nervousness to her.

* * *

“Niklaus, surely I don’t need to explain how utterly inconvenient it’s been trying to track you down these past few weeks.” Elijah reprimanded, the moment Klaus trudged through the door. “It doesn’t do well for our Chief Operating Officer to disappear on a whim for almost two months. Not for you personally, and certainly not for this company.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, immediately heading towards the bar in the corner of his brother’s---and the CEO of the family company nonetheless’---office.

Removing the glass top to the whiskey bottle, he poured himself a generous amount, not bothering to close it before taking a glorious sip.

“Then perhaps you should’ve taken the hint, I didn’t want to be found. If I’m here now it’s because even I wouldn’t miss tonight. Our clients aside, there are hundreds of things I’d rather face instead of Rebekah’s wrath.”

“I presume facing the mistake you made with Caroline isn’t one of them?” Elijah bluntly tossed out, not missing the sharp intake of his younger brother’s breath at just the mention of her name.

Klaus’ heart sped up at Elijah’s accusation, damning him for bringing up the one thing he was trying to forget.

“I hardly think that’s any of your business, brother.” He replied sharply.

Elijah shrugged, leaning back in his large leather seat, a calculating grin on his face.

“I do believe she’ll be in attendance tonight, and I need to know that this company’s COO won’t be a liability at tonight’s festivities.” He questioned clearly.

Drowning the remaining drink in his glass, Klaus’ mind whirled at the inevitability of seeing Caroline that evening. In large part his self-induced exile was almost entirely out of shame for what his behavior.

Caroline Forbes was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. She was kind, loving, intelligent, beautiful, and she was his.

At least she used to be, until he drove her away.

“If I wanted someone to throw my shortcomings in my face, I’m sure Father’s always up for the task.” He bitterly replied, feeling almost suffocated by his guilt.

Elijah felt a pang of remorse for coming on so strong, but pushed through regardless.

“Perhaps tonight might provide an opportunity.” He started, “if memory serves me right, the both of you will have met at that exact function a year ago.” He continued, hoping to garner more out of his younger brother.

Truth be told, the entire Mikaelson family was anxious for what had transpired between Klaus and Caroline to resolve itself. He hasn’t been known to bring around significant others, so when Caroline had been that first, _and_ she’d been wonderful, they all rejoiced.

Naturally they’d gotten ahead of themselves, and presumed that this might be the one he finally settled down with. After so many years of dealing with his bachelor life, it was a welcome thought to ponder.

That is until their abrupt split a few weeks ago.

“Might it be beneficial if you divulged what went wrong?” Elijah pestered, determined to get to the root of their split.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He raised. “ _I_ went wrong.” He continued, before slamming is glass down on the bar and exiting the office.

* * *

Caroline practically whimpered, setting foot into the ballroom, her satin covered hands pressed to her stomach, trying to catch her breath.

The emerald green dress she’d chosen for the night, elegantly emphasizing her figure, although not what she’d originally planned on wearing that evening, but wound up being a worthy substitution.

“Caroline!” She heard a bright voice call out. Whirling around, she saw Rebekah speed over to her, looking every bit her status---regal, and stunning.

“Beks, hi!” She greeted enthusiastically. For no matter the fall out with Klaus, Rebekah was a dear friend who she’d never part with.

Caroline grasped the younger blonde’s forearms tightly, a slight hesitation to her.

“He’s not here yet, if that’s what you were gonna ask.” Rebekah said knowingly, noticing her wandering eyes.

“Well I was going to say that you look beautiful, but guilty,” she shrugged, “ that _is_ what I would’ve asked after.” She replied.

“You know this is killing me, right?” Rebekah inquired, “not knowing what happened might actually kill me.”

Caroline choked back a laugh, at the dramatic nature of the girl before her, that gave her own flare a run for its money.

“What’s there to know? My ex was in town, I had a courtesy lunch with him, and your brother accused me of cheating on him.” she revealed. “In my book, that warrants a break-up by any means necessary.”

Rebekah gasped softly, her expression turning into one of anger not long after.

“Just when I thought he couldn’t get any more dense.” She grumbled in response. “How the bloody hell am I supposed to introduce him to my boyfriend now?”

Caroline’s interest surged at that piece of information.

“And what boyfriend might this be?” She asked, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. “How do you even have time to date, Bekah? You’re constantly traveling to modeling gigs, and none of them are local.”

Rebekah smugly shrugged, a warm smile across her face.

“When you find the right person, you make the time.” A dreamy look to her eyes as she said it.

“Alright so forget your brother, do _I_ get to meet him?” Caroline asked quickly, taking another look around the ballroom anxiously.

“Yes! He’s actually around here somewh---ah, there he is!” Rebekah said, motioning for the person’s attention.

Caroline whirled around, excitedly ready to meet this mystery person who’s enamored Rebekah.

Only to find out he was no mystery person at all.

“Enzo?!” She shrieked out, feeling like someone knocked the wind out of her.

Rebekah’s eyes darted curiously between the two faces of clear shock before her.

“How do you two know ea---oh christ.” She slowly realized.

“Fancy seeing you here, gorgeous.” Enzo finally spoke, wincing at the look he got from both blonde’s.

“Don’t call me that.” Caroline spat out.

“Yes, don’t.” Rebekah quickly followed.

“How do you two know each other?” Enzo asked, feeling delighted that a typically dull evening had just gotten tremendously interesting.

“I’ve modeled for her line before” Rebekah revealed, hesitating before what she said next. “And she used to date my brother.”

Enzo nodded, digesting all the information.

Caroline’s eyes narrowed, a surprising surge of anger bubbling inside her.

“Last I saw you, you said you weren’t coming back to the city till after the Holiday’s.” She inquired.

“Well, I meant that then. But a certain someone can be very convincing.” He said, looking over to Rebekah with a glint in his eye. “Beside’s, I was hoping to meet that boyfriend of yours.”

A harsh smile worked its way onto Caroline’s face, before reminding herself to reign it in. After all, it wasn’t his fault her boyfriend didn’t trust her.

“I, uhm, no longer have one. Bekah said it best, I used to date her brother, used to being the keywords.”

Enzo’s gaze softened, as he was about to ask what happened, a forceful presence swept over their intimate conversation.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this a sight to witness.” Klaus said bitterly, drink in hand, as he glided over to them. His focus zeroing in on Caroline.  

Rebekah looked worriedly over at her friend, her hand reaching out to grasp hers.

“Nik,” she greeted cooly, “always nice to see you manage to roll yourself out of whatever hole you’ve been hiding in.” She jested.

“Oh come now Bekah, where’s your Christmas spirit.” He said, a cruel tone to his voice.

Enzo looked around the group, confusion evident on his face.

“Evening, mate.” Enzo acknowledged to Klaus, extending his hand. “I’m Enzo.”

Klaus looked down at the hand before him, a snarl emitting his mouth.

“No need for introductions, _mate_.” He said lowly. “I know exactly who you are.”

Caroline breathed out a bitter laugh. “No, you don’t.”

Turning towards the woman who’d been plaguing his thoughts, Klaus’ eyes lit up at the sight of her.

“Is that so?” He asked her. “Well why don’t you inform me, love. I’m sure no one here is more in the know than you.” He jabbed.

By now Caroline was breathing harshly, her grip on Rebekah’s hand tightening by the second.

“Am I missing something?” Enzo, who had lowered his hand, asked.

“Oh nothing, just that my dear brother here is under the impression that Caroline was having an affair---with _you_.” Rebekah revealed, much to Enzo’s genuine shock.

“What on earth would give you that impression?” He asked, pleasantries tossed out as he turned towards Klaus.

“Do tell me, Enzo, was it? How _was_ dinner with my girl, hmm?” He shifted quickly.

Caroline scoffed, every word out of his mouth only increasing her anger even more.

“I’m not your anything, Klaus. You made sure of that.” She interrupted.

Klaus’ jaw clenched, the hand without a glass wound tightly into a fist at his side.

“Look, Caroline and I dated for less than a year as freshmen in college, and we _both_ decided to part ways. When it’s not meant to be, you just know, and we did.” Enzo spoke up, looking almost flustered at the argument that unraveled with his unknowing involvement. “Not to mention, I’ve had a girlfriend since before I even met up with Caroline for lunch.” He finished.

“Is that so?” Klaus asked, “because I don’t see her.”

“You’re looking right at her.” Rebekah promptly said, playing the final card.

Klaus did a double take, making no effort whatsoever to mask the show written on his face.

“I was rather hoping to meet you under far better circumstances there, but you can’t choose your family, right?” Enzo tried, his humor falling flat in the tense atmosphere.

Caroline smiled weakly, her breath shaky, and gaze directed towards the floor.

“I’m really happy for you guys.” She started, “and Bekah, everything looks incredible. You have all of your mother’s touch, with none of your father’s arrogance.”

Hugging in her gratitude, Rebekah pulled back, a look of understanding on her face.

“I understand if you’d wanna leave, Care.” She offered, looking over towards her now obviously silent brother.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Rebekah quickly shook her head.

“Not at all. I know how hard this was, coming here. But I know you did it for me, and that’s worth more than you being the very last person here at the end of the night.”

Nodding gratefully, Caroline spared one more glance to Klaus, before abruptly turning around and leaving.

* * *

It took about ten seconds for Klaus to decide he would follow her. Leaping forward after her, he just managed to get her wrist, and he whirled her around.

“Caroline---”

“Save it, Klaus.” She spat out. “I think you’ve said more than enough the past few times we’ve spoken.”

“Sweetheart, it was an honest mistake.” He tried to make light, not helping in hiding the regret in his voice.

“Was it?” She threw out at him. “Was it an honest mistake to accuse me of what you did. To---” she tried, her throat clogging up, “to talk to me the way you did. All because what, you were threatened by my ex-boyfriend? You didn’t trust me, plain and simple.”

“Now love, that’s not---I made a mistake, Caroline.” He spoke gently. “I made a mistake, probably the biggest of my life, but I’m here, and I’m asking you to give me another chance.” He pleaded.

Standing in front of her back there, he realized the colossal screw-up he’d made. The sadness that had yet to disappitate in her eyes. He hated knowing he was the cause of it.

They used to be full with such light, and he’d never be able to live with himself knowing he’d extinguished a part of it, even if only temporarily.

Caroline breathed out a laugh in disbelief.

“You’re unbelievable. In the end you might have actually done me a favor.” She realized. “I wasted a year’s time on someone who never trusted me, and you stopped me from wasting more.”

With that, Caroline snatched her arm out of his grasp, and turned around once more.

Leaving him behind, utterly devastated.

His mind quickly settling one what he hoped was the smoking gun that salvaged whatever goodwill he had left with  Caroline.

* * *

Standing in the lobby of the grand hall, Caroline furiously wiped at the tears staining her cheeks, trying to stop long enough to be able to call her driver back around.

Her concentration entirely focused, until she heard his voice again.

This time loud and projected.

“Good evening, everyone.” Klaus greeted. “As most of you may know, my name is Klaus Mikaelson. It is my honor, as COO of Mikaelson Enterprises, to welcome you all this evening to our family’s annual Christmas Ball.” She heard, followed by a chorus of cheers.

“Now, my sister Rebekah is the mastermind behind tonight’s festivities. And I’m sure we can all agree that she’s done a marvelous job.” He complimented, a loud applause heard shortly after.

Caroline worked her way back towards the ballroom, curiosity getting the best of her.

“I can only hope that she’ll forgive me, for going a little off schedule.” He lead, his gaze landing directly on her once she made it to the entryway. “Typically the dancing doesn’t start still a bit later, but as I’m sure we’re all here for a good time, I take it none of you will mind.” He charmed, the crowd laughing along with him.

Cueing the band behind him to start, Klaus sprinted off the stage, and was headed directly towards her.

A soft gasp escaping her at the song that started.

_When the bells all ring and the horns all blow_

_And the couples we know are fondly kissing._

_Will I be with you or will I be among the missing?_

The song that was playing when they’d met almost a year ago, to the day. The song they’d danced to when he’d on a whim asked her to take a chance and get to know him.

A song that brought back memories she was all too willing to hold on to.

“Might you join me in opening the dance floor, love?” He asked, his confidence from the stage having evaporated, a timid tone left in its place.

Caroline swallowed, the heat of everyone’s stare causing a faint blush on her cheeks.

Slowly she slipped her silk covered hand into his, letting him whisk her away onto the center of the dancefloor.

_Maybe it's much too early in the game_

_Ooh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same_

_What are you doing New Year's_

_New Year's eve?_

“What game are you playing at, Klaus?” She harshly asked.

“Oh, I’m not playing at anything, Caroline.” He said seriously. “In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever been more serious in my life.”

Glancing down towards her feet, Caroline worried that the severity of their conversation would cause her to trip over her own feet. But Klaus had always been an excellent partner, his grip on her strong, as he lead them across the floor in a swift waltz.

“If you think I’m gonna be entirely swayed by this gesture, then you’re seriously mistaken.” Her resolve starting to crack.

“I don’t need you to be swayed, I just want you to listen. Please?” He pleaded.

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_

_When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night_

_Welcoming in the New Year_

_New Year's eve_

“Caroline, I’m sorry.” He started off, “for not trusting you, for all of it. Sweetheart---you mean the world to me. You’re the brightest soul I’ve ever known, and for reasons I can’t comprehend, you chose me. I suppose a part of me always thought you’d wise up and realize your mistake.” He revealed.

“Klaus---”

“I love you, Caroline.” He declared.

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_I'd ever be the one you chose_

_Out of a thousand invitations_

_You received_

Caroline’s eyes brimmed with tears, her heart torn at his declaration, but also at what had transpired in order for it to happen.

“I love you too.” She returned. “It’s why you not trusting me hurt so much.”

Klaus leaned forward, his breathing uneven for the first time.

“Give me another chance, love. I dare you.” He echoed from a year ago, a smirk working its way onto her face.

Caroline giggled, blinking back any and tears that threatened to fall, happy one’s or otherwise.

“I’ll think about it.” She said earnestly.

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance_

_Here comes the jackpot question in advance:_

_What are you doing New Year's_

_New Year's Eve?_

Klaus pressed his forehead to hers, grateful for her answer.

“I guess that leaves only one thing left for me to ask,” he said, “what are you doing for New Year’s Eve, love?”


End file.
